


Fever

by margoteve



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Gen, a bit angsty, bog is worried dad, child is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: Bog finally understand the fear of a parent for their child's life when Hope falls ill.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Humanities_Handbag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanities_Handbag/gifts).



As a child Bog never paid much attention to Griselda’s fretting over him. After all to a child parent’s warning that they’d get sick if they stayed out too long or got wet and dirty didn’t mean much. There were always adventures to be had, discoveries to be made and games to be played. Child Bog never listened and didn’t understand the worries of his mother. The adult Bog did.

He understood them the moment Hope appeared in his and Marriane’s life. He understood it even more when the child fell ill. 

She looked so tiny and fragile among the flower-bed petals, her face pale, almost translucent with sweat pearling over her forehead, her breathing shallow. Fairy healers stood by her bed day and night trying to cure her but no matter what she was getting worse. 

He couldn’t stand it, couldn’t look at his daughter’s fading light and it was killing him inside. They even send searches for Sugar Plum but the sprite was nowhere to be seen. The frustration, hopelessness and despair has settled not only in the parents but also entire kingdom. There had to be more they could do!

Bog was ever vigilant in Hope’s room. Looming, glaring at each healer, ignoring the whispers that started to blame the goblins for princess’ sudden sickness. He was sure Marianne has kicked somebody’s ass over it. But he couldn’t leave the room. He barely slept, so did Marianne. They had kingdoms to run but right now? Their child was more important - advisers and Councils could do it for them. 

“You should sleep,” Marianne whispered to him one night, sitting by his side at the foot of Hope’s bed.

“So should ye’, Cleaver Girl,” he retorted quietly, tearing his eyes away from their daughter for a moment. 

“She’s going to be alright, she’s your child after all,” his wife wrapped her arms around his, leaning over him a little.

“She’s yer child as well. She got stubbornness from both of us.” He stated firmly, trying to convince himself as well. 

They both fell quiet for a moment. “Have they found Sugar Plum?” He asked suddenly.

Marianne shook her head. “Scouts are going to report in the morning. We will find something to cure her.”

To that Bog only grunted. They both were too scared to even think about any other option. 

“Mommy…? Daddy…?” 

The two immediately jumped up to their feet, coming closer to Hope.

“We’re here honey. Do you need something?” Marianne stroked her daughter’s forehead gently, while Bog took Hope’s hand, rubbing his thumb over her tiny, little palm. How he wanted just to steal her away and hide somewhere safe from the sickness and problems…

“I’m thirsty.” Hope mumbled, half lucid. 

“There ye go,” Bog handed her a glass of water, holding it for her to drink. “Slowly,” he instructed her.

“Thank you,” the child snuggled up her bed, shivering under the covers of moss blanket.

“Any time, honey.” Marianne whispered.

They were going to get through this. They had to.

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt made by Humanityinahandbag a year ago on tumblr. I admit I wanted to write about Hope being ill a good while ago but didn't get the inspiration/idea until like... last Friday or Thursday and couldn't write it down until today. No Beta Reader sorry.
> 
> Feel free to comment/kudo or drop by my [ tumblr ](http://margoteve.tumblr.com) to talk or leave a prompt.


End file.
